


La Petite Mort

by Aenithon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Choking, F/M, Murder, Rape, Riding, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenithon/pseuds/Aenithon
Summary: Who doesn't love a good bad end? Well, Zagreus, but Alecto loves them enough for the both of them. Be careful which bounties you turn on, and also which Furies.
Relationships: Alecto & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	La Petite Mort

“Not... again...!”

“ _Ah, hah hah, hohohohohh.”_

“You don't have to gloat, you know.” The spinning glaives, the energy balls, her furious attacks – it had all been too much. In not too long, all of the blood pouring from his many wounds would be one with the fountain's again. “Here you have it, your chance to kill a god. Or something like one?”

“Oh but I do, little Zagreus.” Not too many people could pull off looking more horrific when they smile, but Alecto might just be foremost among them. She paced just outside his sword's range predatorily, watching the strength flow from his slackening limbs. “Just wait until my sisters hear about this.”

“To tell you the truth, I was expecting Meg.”

“Oh yes, of  _course_ you were. A shame you won't live to regret it for very long.”

Zagreus sighed. Maybe those bounties were a mistake. As much as they helped him prepare for the day he'd finally break free like a geyser from its earthly mantle, they'd only seemed to make Alecto... more Alecto.

“Very well, have at it then. Woe to the vanquished and all that.”

The span of Alecto's smile threatened to tear free from the bounds of her face.

“No.”

“No?”

“No, no, and no.”

“I confess, you're the last one I expected to show me any mercy.” Not that it would do much good, he could feel Stygius slipping through his blood-slick fingers. “What, am I not impulsive enough enough to be punished by the feared Fury Alecto? It's not like I'm much of a murderer – I don't think, nobody seems to stay dead down here – so that rules out Tisi-”

“Who said anything about mercy?”

“Come again?”

“Poor, sweet idiot.” He could do little more than keep his half-lidded eyes from closing for the very brief eternity he'd come to know as she sloped across the distance between them like a wildcat. “It's time for my favorite part!”

Alecto laughed as she bunched up her whip and backhanded Zagreus with the handle, clattering him to the floor.

“The bad end!”

Trying to turn back over only hastened his fate – Alecto's stiletto heel pressed painfully on his inner thigh, forcing his legs apart. Zag had little vitality left to blush with at his submissive position, nor the might in his arms to put up even a token resistance. 

“Not even going to pretend you don't want this?” Alecto's free hand ran up her leggings to lift up the edge of her toga, which only served to distract from a heavier blow across his other cheek. This time, though, he was held fast quite unwillingly by the heel digging into his thigh. “What an  _obedient_ boy you are. No wonder  _dear_ sister Megaera has such a thing for you.”

“Meg... Meg is-”

A third, straight to the throat, quieted that one and splayed him on his back. The thought of Megeara seeing this brought quite another chill to his frame. Cool as well was the sepulchral air of Tartarus as Alecto let her whip free to its full length and used it to tear apart his clothes, blow after stinging in blow. The knotwork of rising red marks described a geometry of pain.

“ _Hkk!_ ”

“Don't you love to bad ends, little Zag?” Each mocking accent of her voice accompanied a fresh blow, harder and magnified by all those previous. “Isn't it so  _satisfying_ when the tragic hero is laid low by his own weakness? When they receive their fated punishment?”

“What... what did I...?”

“Haven't you held yourself above the will of the gods? Decided your own story was worth more than the ones lovingly crafted for you?” The whip strikes ceased, only to be replaced by a lighter, continuous burn as she slithered the green cord across his now naked body, admiring her own handiwork. “Didn't you tell all of your dear, trusting loved ones that all of their support was well and good, but you'd just use it so you could abandon them forever to run off and see mommy? Oh believe me, Zagreus,  _nothing_ stings more for us down here than to be reminded of our Olympian masters.”

Alecto was no less savage with her own disrobing, her nails leaving bloody clawmarks across her abdomen where she tore her toga, girdle, and underclothes away. She stood over him, magnificently unadorned, cruelty written in every hard angle of her savagely muscled physique. Harder to miss was her arousal, the joining of her thighs flushed and dripping, parted like a lover's lips.

“Don't answer – that look on your face says enough.” Alecto stirred herself up over him, the salty droplets igniting fresh agony on his injuries. Though those fearful teeth tore at her lips whenever she bit them, there wasn't a moment's visible hesitation. “Just enjoy the ride back home.”

He was hard – how couldn't he be when she demanded it so forcibly? Who could think of resisting this fury so flown with her own power? 

Alecto's weight came down hard, cracking the stone floor beneath them as she impaled herself on him. She waited for less than the space of a breath to dig her talons into his ribcage for leverage to start pounding on his aching hips.

“I hope this is good for you,” her tongue lolled out of her mouth in her animal frenzy, “but I don't really care.”

He could scarcely lift a finger or steady his nerveless tongue to protest otherwise. Every push, every grind against him brought his thoughts and vitality elsewhere, Zagreus could feel the life being fucked out of him. And he could see in Alecto's eyes that she knew, and was luxuriating in every single moment of it.

“You're so  _obedient_ ,” Alecto's hands left his sides raw and ragged, the pained exhalation caught and held fast as they closed about Zag's neck, “what a good boy you are! Come on, get your reward!”

Her pace slowed, but only to the likewise extent that it intensified. Each pound was harder, the firm muscles of her abdomen clamping her pussy around his cock, straining to force the orgasm out of him. It wasn't far coming, even as his vision started to fade.

“Yes,  _hohohahhh hah hah,_ yes! That's the look!” Alecto's pace slowed again, each time she humped feeling a titanic blow on his powerlessness. “Give up!”

Her tongue – menacingly pointed and sharp, like so much of her – ran up the side of his face.  
“Give up and cum for me!”

Darkness overtook everything.

\- 

_Journal of Hypnos, Watcher of the Procession, God of blah blah blah  
Date: Some time after all that stuff with Cronus  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I've heard some of the shades here joke about how fighting men leave the world the same way they entered it – on their back and screaming. Boy, that one was a riot! The first thousand times, at least.  
  
Anyway, today Prince Zagreus was reborn,uh, floating on his back and cumming! I know gods can be born full-formed and whatnot, but I kinda hope it wasn't like this the first time._

_He seems a little pouty and is just floating, so I think I'll let him rest for now. Maybe I should find a fishing rod just in case..._


End file.
